


There Is A Reason Shelby Is Not a Therapist

by JZXR7



Category: American Horror Story: Roanoke
Genre: Audrey needs to stop tearing herself down so Shelby is going to make her knock it off, Cursing. Because this is AHS., F/F, In case you didn't guess., Minor self esteem issues combatted by sex, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teasing, This is just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZXR7/pseuds/JZXR7
Summary: Shelby is less than pleased with Audrey's constant barrage of self-criticism. So, she takes her own approach to combating the issue. One that no therapist would ever endorse due to the sheer medical taboo that is screwing your patient, but she's pretty sure Audrey will respond better to this than therapy anyway.





	There Is A Reason Shelby Is Not a Therapist

Shelby’s arm is tight around her waist. It holds her firmly in place, preventing her from moving no matter how she struggles. The vibration of the toy inside of her is a constant taunt that unless Shelby lets her, she is in no way getting off.

“Is there something you want, babygirl?”

Yes. Yes, there bloody well is, and Shelby is being deliberately oblivious.

“Shelby. For God’s sake. Just fuck me already!”

Shelby chuckles behind her, breath ghosting over the shell of her ear.

“I don’t think I’m gonna, actually.”

For the love of fuck. Audrey tries once more to break out of Shelby’s hold and fails miserably, slumping against Shelby’s chest in defeat.

“Shelby. Come on. It’s not like it was a big deal...”

Shelby bites down on her earlobe, free hand traveling up to palm a breast. She gives Audrey on teasing thrust of her hips before going still again.

“Mmm. What did I say the last time you insulted yourself?”

She said a lot of things, most of them lovely and complimentary. Then she’d eaten Audrey out until she screamed. 

And then she’d said something else and Audrey had ignored it. Which was clearly a horrendous idea.

“You said the next time I did it you’d-fuck. You're fucking joking.”

She can sense Shelby grinning behind her. It’s positively infuriating. 

“Shelby. This is really unnecessary. I get the fucking point!”

She really does. Stop saying anything vaguely self-deprecating if Shelby might be nearby.

“I’m sure you do. Don’t really care, though. I did warn you, after all.”

Her arm tightens around Audrey’s hips, pulling her down into her lap and pushing the toy deeper. Audrey groans in impatience.

Shelby’s hips begin moving torturously slowly against her, and she wants to fucking scream because waiting for an orgasm is not in her goddamn nature. Shelby’s hands are gentle against her skin, as is her mouth over Audrey’s neck. Her fingers move down to circle Audrey’s clit and it’s too much and not enough and Audrey is gonna fucking kill her.

“I think ten minutes of this for every time you’ve insulted yourself today is about right, don’t you?”

No. No, she bloody well doesn’t. 

“I could make it more.”

Audrey resigns herself to her fate and relaxes against Shelby. The touches against her clit stay slow and gentle, as does the thrust of Shelby’s hips, and Audrey is ready to lose her damn mind because she has said enough about herself today to be stuck like this for hours, depending on what of it Shelby heard. 

Shelby clearly heard quite a bit. Audrey is unsure how long it’s been, but Shelby’s pace has remained the same as the burning in her abdomen has shot to new heights. She’s fairly certain Shelby will have the gouges her nails have left on her arms for days, and her voice is hoarse from screaming pleas for Shelby to finish her. 

Shelby, who is now saying something. Audrey couldn’t tell you what it was if you offered to pay her.

Shelby seems to find her distraction amusing. “You awake, baby? I asked you a question.”

And she has no idea what the right fucking answer is. If that adds more time to this little exercise she will be committing a damned murder. 

“I asked if you thought you deserved your orgasm now.”

She opens her mouth to respond, tell Shelby to finish her this instant, beg again if she has to. All that comes out is a low moan. 

“Is that a yes?”

She nods, not trusting herself to be remotely coherent. 

“Good. Keep in mind that I’m more than happy to repeat this if you haven’t learned your lesson.”

She wants to argue, but Shelby slams up into her and she screams instead. Her fingers circle roughly over Audrey’s clit, and she’s hurtling over the edge almost immediately, so hard that when she regains awareness, she’s on her back with Shelby’s face above her.

“Shit. Are you okay?”

She’s very okay. Very tired all of a sudden, and keen on napping until the next century, but very okay. 

“Babe. You can g to sleep once you say something and I’m certain you’re not dead.”

“Shelby, if you don’t let me sleep I am going to kill you.”

Shelby rolls her eyes, grinning, and curls up next to her. The last thing she sees before nodding off is Shelby staring at her like she’s made of gold.


End file.
